gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Jenny
Psycho Jenny(or Genie) is a Demon from Devilman who has mindwiping powers. She appears as a big head with long hair and arms/legs. Like many rock stars, She is also loyal to Satan. Appearance Psycho Jenny appears as a large, androgynous head with flowing pink hair and arms and legs. In some versions her hair color changes to either red or blonde. He also possesses golden eyes, gray colored skin, and thick black lips. Personality Personality wise, Psycho Jenny is a very manipulative individual, capable of using her own powers and abilities to deceive people. She is also shown to be very charismatic at times, luring people to their own demises by luring them in with using a person's own likes/dislikes against people. Devilman (TV) In Devilman Episode 16 this Demon appears as just a head with hair that can float and hypnotizes young people with a red star during a meteor shower that only the young can see. Later, Psycho Jenny appears in their dreams and tells them that if they tell anyone about him/her that she/he will kill them and at 12:00 to look at the red star. Chiyako tells Akira some of her dream and describes Psycho Jenny as "a horrible beautiful woman" and for telling she gets illusioned to think everything is on fire. At midnight, she appears as a red comet and lures the young people into the water of the dam and was talking about them being happy soon and not having homework and other things kids hate. This leads Akira Fudo to follow them and he transforms to fight him. Akira tried to drown her, but Psycho Jenny uses his hair tentacles to grab him. She throws him but he recovers and Devil Cutters at her but she used a red forcefield to block before turning into a red orb and flying in the sky. Devilman flies up but gets grabbed by her hair tentacles and slapped around a bit before he grabs his head and DeviBeams her at close range, resulting in Psycho Jenny's death. Her head falls to the ground and crumbles to dust shortly after. She was voiced by Reiko Mutō who was Mio in Dororo, Laura Dawson in Golgo 13: The Professional, Kei's mother in Project A-Ko 4: Final, Leader Laarela of Lar Metal in Queen Millennia, Kyoko in Kyojin no Hoshi and Midori Azuma/Swanee in Casshan. Devilman Manga/OAV In here she is the one who brainwashed Satan into thinking he was Ryo Asuka to infiltrate the human world. She later stopped Akira Fudo from fighting demons for a time during the demon invasion and it is later revealed that She sent mental images of the demons past into the Demon Mask for Ryo/Akira to see back in the first OVA/manga volume, since the mask was fake and did nothing without Psycho Jenny). CB Chara Go Nagai World In CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2, she appears in front of Ryo Asuka and informs him that he put Amon's soul into Kaim(which goes against Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman) and that she finds Ryo's Satan form prettier than his Ryo form. Ryo comments that Psycho Jenny looks the same in chibi as in her regular form, a comment which she doesn't mind and kinda likes. In CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3‏‎, she tells Sirene and Kaim to be happy as per Satan's orders and at the end, teleports Miki Makimura to the Violence Jack world and asks Jack where Satan is. She was played by Yuji Mitsuya who also did Dr. Finklestein and Timon in Kingdom Hearts, Madoka Mano in Devil Honter Yohko, Superstarmon in Digimon, Gregory and the supreme Kai in DBZ DBGt and DB super (oh and Kibito Kai), Duck King in Fatal Fury the motion picture(starring mai shiranui's G cups), Hyakute in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up‏‎ Episode 04 , Oldest Weed Sister (ep 4) in monster rancher(that ep freaked me out), Pica in One Piece, Ono Toufuu-sensei in Ranma 1/2, Virgo Shaka in Saint Seiya, Senryō Kyōshirō in Samurai Shodown the motion picture, Musei Edogawa in Sakura wars the movie, Grinpatch in Toriko and Suguru Kamoshida in Persona 5. Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman In here she stops a blast from Amon with a blast of her own (showing that she has considerable power since he can cancel out a blast from Amon, one of the most powerful demons, with equal power) and is often seen with Satan in the remains of the top of a busted up building or floating in the sky. Her facial expressions tend to be more sadistic in this portrayal. In here she's voiced by Mitsuki Saiga who was Young Nathan Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Mule Wolflame in berserk 2017, Chi-Yun Li in beyblade metal cr-p, ed store saleswomam; bed store saleswoman (ep 5); Make-up artist (ep 1); model 2 (ep 2); Model B (ep 12); Sanae (ep 11); Teacher (ep 15); woman A (ep 6)in Devil Lady, Maria Ross is FMA, Bladewing Phoenix; Galvanic Feather Dragon (card); Genma Todoroki (boy); Zanya Kisaragi in Future Card Buddy fight!!, rossiu in Gurren Lagann, Tsukasa in .hack//, Chutatsu Shibai in Ikki Toudsen(dat was HOT!!), Kujaku in Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island, Jing in Jing: King of Bandits, Phantom and Tom in MÄR, Jun Hono in Mazinkaiser, Kyousuke Date in Nurse Witch Komugi, Kuranosuke Koibuchi in Princess Jellyfish, Zero The Winged Knight in SD Gundam Force (ewwwwwwwww), Haihane in Sekirei(HOT!!), Young Amidamaru in Shaman King, Masaru Odawara in Stellvia, Jamie in Zoids and Striker Crossit in Yugioh ZeXaL(that was hot!! mmmm anna!!) Devil Lady In Devil Lady, she appears beside a male Lan Asuka (which may by Ryo Asuka) after Jun Fudo gave birth to Akira Fudo. Lan/Jun merge into Satan and Akira joins her for some reason. Devilman Crybaby She was voiced in here by Yasuhiro Takato who also did Artemis in Sailor Moon, Elecmon in Digimon, Kuzzey Buskirk/ Romero Pal in Gundam Seed, Gluttony in FMA, Byonko in Zatch Bell, Guldo and Yamu in DBZ Kai , Icedevimon in Digimon Fusion, Cumin in Toriko, Botamo and Agu in Dragon Ball Super, Nezu in Boku no Hero Academia, and Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. In the English dub, she's voiced by Cindy Robinson who was Kirika Misono in Eiken, Tsunami, Kotohime, Kujaku, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu in Naruto, Kukaku Shiba, Kiyone Kotetsu, Jinta Hanakari, Miyako Shiba in bleach, Zola in Blue Dragon, Kushina Uzumaki in Naruto Shippuden, Kuppi in Slayers Revolution and Evolution-R, Queen Beryl and Berthier in the redub of Sailor Moon, Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde, Operetta, Madame Ghostier in Monster High, Madeline Hatter in Everafter High, Amy in Sonic, Helen/Kolin in Street Fighter V, Minerva, Hinoka, Peri in Fire Emblem Heroes, and Makoto Nanaya, Gii in Blazblue. Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Demon Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devil Lady Characters Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman TV charecters Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Female Characters